Bestfriend or Boyfriend?
by Blue2B
Summary: Wally, finally gathering the guts to just confess to Kuki, is stressed when Kuki's friend from Japan comes to visit. Later, Kuki is spending all of her time with her bestfriend and Wally's starting to wonder if Kuki is really meant to be his...after all she has her 'Bestfriend' to occupy her.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm SO excited! This story may be my best! I already have the story planned out in a way that will make EVERYONE happy! Please enjoy this WONDERFUL story and Favorite, Follow, or Review!_**

* * *

Kuki sighed. Wally was getting on her nerves.

"Wally..." She murmured.

"Hm?"

"Stop tapping your foot." She demanded.

"Why?"

"Because I can not concentrate, maybe?" Kuki said sarcastically. She could tell without turning around that the 18 year old boy had a smirk on his face. Kuki turned and gave her best friend a look. He raised an eyebrow and mirrored the look. Kuki let out a small giggle, he could be so childish at times. At least his foot stopped tapping. "Thanks." She murmured.

"Kooks," He said. Kuki tensed and turned around. When he said her name...it sounded so...magical.

"Yes Wally?" She looked into his emerald orbs he called eyes.

"You look erm..." He turned his head, avoiding eye contact. "Pretty today." He said and continued working on his test. Kuki smiled as a huge blush covered the Aussie's cheeks.

"Thanks Wally." She smiled and turned around. Even though she was turned around, Kuki could feel Wally's gaze on her. She knew that he wanted her to turn around so he could look at her and tell her something else. Hell, he'd even pick on her just to get the chance to hear her voice. Kuki knew he wanted to talk to her badly...but she ignored his stare. And so the tapping began...

* * *

"Bye guys!" Kuki smiled widely as she ran off.

"Cruddy Sheila." Wally grinned. Abby and Hoagie smiled at their friends. "Oh crud!" Wally's face took over a look of realization. "I have to go pick up Joey." He pulled out his car keys and began to exit the building. In reality, he actually did have to pick up his brother. He knew he would pass Kuki on the way, so why not offer her a ride. He exited the building and didn't see the Asian anywhere in sight. "Damn, she's fast." He said, jogging down the stairs to his car. He jammed the keys in the ignition and pulled off, he had to see her. He hated not seeing her happy and enthusiastic face, even if he'd never admit it aloud.

He found her walking along the sidewalk 2 blocks down. She was chatting very fast, as usual. Wally slowly drove along side of her and yet she was still oblivious to him. He even "Accidentally" beeped the horn. Kuki smiled slowly and a blush overcame her cheeks.

"I do not!" She whined cutely. Wally smirked...he loved her whines. Kuki's blush deepened. "I'm only 17..." She murmured. Wally frowned slightly... Yes 17 was a young age for many things...drugs...marriage... sex. Kuki twirled her hair about with her finger. "Yes...I do." Kuki spoke. Her breath hitched. "No way..." She breathed, she fell against the wooden fence and slid down it slowly. Wally stopped the car and slid down in the seat... "Really?" She asked softly, Wally thought she was about to cry. He could hear Kuki's breath repeatedly hitching softly. "When?" Kuki asked suddenly, her voice sounding bolder. "NO WAY!" Kuki jumped up. "I have to tell my friends!" She squealed. "OH MY GOD!" She jumped up and down happily. Wally chose this moment to turn on the car and beep his horn loudly 5 times. Kuki swiveled around to see him. Her face dropped. Wally smirked. "I-I gotta go mom." She said and pressed the end call button.

"Kooks." Wally opened the door. She smiled again.

"Wally," She bowed mockingly and stepped in the car. They both laughed as Wally got in on his side and pulled off down the street.

"You seemed happy." wally looked at his best friend. She smiled, then slightly frowned.

"Oh...I always am." She noted. Wally's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"I meant when you were on the phone." He said, trying to narrow it down.

"Oh that." Kuki said. "It's nothing." She said. "My mom was talking to one of my old friends." She explained.

"Really?" I asked. "That's cool." Wally was silent. "Was it the Uza?" He asked with a smirk. Kuki nodded absent mindedly. Yuki Uza was Kuki's best friend from kindergarten. "So what's up?" Kuki asked.

"She's coming to visit." Kuki stated. Wally nodded slowly. He remembered how Yuki had a crush on him...he didn't really like her that much. He didn't even like her dad or brother. Yuki's mom had died in a car crash. Wally pulled up in front of Kuki's house. The Asian stepped out of the car slowly. Kuki turned to leave and Wally's heartbeat rate quickened.

"Kuki..." He said. Kuki tensed and turned around.

"Yes Wally?" She asked.

"I...I really want you to know something." He said, his heart beat rate quickening. Kuki's eyes slowly widened. "I've always wanted to tell you this too." He confessed. "I just want you to know that-."

"KUKI!" Mushi ran out of the house and jumped on her sister, scaring the shit out of Wally. "Come on!" Mushi tugged at Kuki's sweater sleeve. Kuki looked back at Wally with a curious look. He cringed slightly...so innocent.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He lied. Kuki nodded and let her little sister drag her into the house. Wally sighed as he lay his head on the steering wheel and let his world crash around him.

* * *

**_And FIN,Sorry it;s so short guys. I do all of my stories liek that. I'll do a short chappie to see if anyone would continue reading, then I'll like make longer chapter with the more readers I have. So please review or comment...Please fav or follow me or the story. Hope you enjoyed! At least 2 reviews for an update!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**123 views...how Ironic 1-2-3, welcome back readers! I'm putting a lot of time into updating every single one of my stories! It's so hard with like 4 stories in progress, but I refuse to discontinue any of them!**_

_**Please Enjoy Chappie 2!**_

* * *

Now normally, Kuki would be super tired as she got out of bed, but as the days approached closer and closer to when Yuki was arriving...well Kuki had no choice but to bounce out of bed, step into a steaming hot shower, and gobble down her breakfast. In only 2 days...Yuki would be here to stay with the Sanban's for 2 months! Kuki skipped happily around the house. Mushi had soon blocked her path.

"Is she bringing Yumi?" Mushi asked. Kuki frowned softly.

"I don't think so..." Kuki said. Yumi was Yuki's little sister. Yumi and Mushi were identical in age and taste. Yuki and Kuki were the best of friends. Yes, Yuki did have siblings. She had Yumi, her little sister, and Roxas. Roxas was a 18 year old boy who Kuki knew had plenty of relationships, but never kept a girl for more than...one night. (Yeah, he's like that.) Mushi sighed.

"Well...Mommy said that 'Yumi and Roxas might join Yuki for the weekend." Mushi smirked. "So ha!" Mushi stuck her tongue out and smiled happily. Kuki ignored her, at least they both would be happy. Kuki could show Yuki all of her friends...whom she had already met. Then her and Kuki could go get their nails done! Kuki couldn't wait!

* * *

"Wow someone is happy." Abby noted. Hoagie nodded, Kuki was basically covered in a glowing blanket of happiness.

"Yeah, what's got you so happy?" Hoagie asked.

"Yuki is coming to visit." Wally said, sitting at the lunch table next to Nigel.

"Yuki?" Hoagie asked. "She's hot!" He exclaimed. Abby used her hat to slap the boy.

"Shush up boy!" She said. Hoagie blushed.

"Yeah, she and her siblings are coming." Kuki said nonchalantly.

"Siblings?" Hoagie asked. Kuki nodded. "We've never met her siblings before." He noted. Kuki smiled, taking a bite of her sherbet.

"I'll introduce you guys." Kuki said. "But you won't like them. Her little sister is like an EVIL Mushi and her older brother is an ass." She said. Her friends laughed.

The next day Wally watched Kuki. The girl chirped almost every word and she was skipping everywhere! Wally shook his head with a smirk...she just loved Yuki. Wally watched his girl...or his soon to be girl skip around chatting with everyone. Yes, today was the day Wally would confess his love to Kuki. He smiled as Kuki skipped over to him to chat up a conversation. This was it...now or never.

"OH Wally, I mean I just can't wait for Yuki to get here, first we'll-!" Wally placed his hand of Kuki's mouth and the girl's eyes widened.

"Follow me." He said. She nodded slowly and he removed his hand and placed it in her hand. She blushed as he pulled her from the room. He walked down the hallway and out to the court yard of the school. He let her sit on one of the boulders out there, then sat next to her. "So..." He said. Kuki's wide violet eyes looked into her emerald orbs. She smiled.

"Wally?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you like Yuki?" She asked, putting her head down. He blushed deeply, was she that oblivious he had dropped TONS of signs that he liked her for the past 8 years.

"Um...no." He said with a small shake of his head. Kuki sighed. "I like someone else."

"O-oh..." Kuki said looking away.

"B-but, her name rhymes with Yuki's." He said with a smirk, facing away from the Asian.

"I-I understand." Kuki looked down. Wally sighed and turned to look at her.

"Her name is Kuki." He smiled softly. Kuki looked up into his eyes, radiating happiness. Kuki's features softened. Wally's smile grew bigger. It was silent except for the birds surrounding the couple. Kuki finally smiled.

"Wow...so me and her have the same name huh?" Kuki asked happily. Wally face palmed. WAS SHE SERIOUSLY THAT OBLIVIOUS!?

"No...Kuki...um," Wally paused, his eye beginning to twitch. "Kuki...I like you." He said, his face redder than a tomato. Kuki smiled softly at him.

"I like you too Wally." She said. "That's why we're best friends." She said. "Thanks for talking with me about this." She said. "It made me feel even better." The blood drained from Wally's face as she stood and left the court yard. He smiled and chuckled softly...she was simply adorable.

* * *

"Kuki?" Kuki groaned under her blankets. "Kuki?" Kuki sighed and opened her violet eyes.

"Hm?" She asked.

"It's time." Her mother was smiling. Kuki tilted her head in confusion.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Time." Her mother repeated again.

"Oh...okay." Kuki smiled sleepily. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes... "It's time." She smiled. Her eyes shot open. "IT'S TIME!" Kuki rolled off of the bed and across the ground. She threw open her closet and threw clothes around the room. "WHAT SHOULD I WEAR!?" She screamed. Her mother smiled and chuckled at her daughter...so childish...but this was an exception. Yuki was here...

"Don't stress yourself out." She chuckled, exiting the room. Kuki ignored her comment and looked around the room.

"WHAT DO I WEAR?!" She screamed. She pulled out a white pair of short-short-short shorts and a blue cami. She threw it on and slipped her white flip flops on. She grabbed her white sunglasses and flew out the bedroom door.

"Kuki?" Her father stopped her in the hall.

"Yes, Daddy?" She asked. Her father, half asleep, looked her over.

"Are you sure that's an appropriate outfit?" He asked. Kuki looked at herself...a lot of skin was visible. After all she was wearing Short(1)-short(2)-short(3) shorts. That was 3 extra shortness then regular shorts. She sighed.

"Dad..."

"Whatever." He said, slurping his coffee.

She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and rushed out the door. She hopped in the car and buckled her seatbelt. Her mother smiled at her.

"Ready yet-?"

"FLOOR IT!" Kuki called. The car reversed quickly down the driveway and pulled down the street. Kuki's phone beeped and she smiled. She reached in he rpocket and pulled it out. She smiled widely. "It's Wally." She said. "Hello?"

"Hey," Came the reply.

"Konichiwa!" She exclaimed. Wally smiled at her adorableness.

"What's up?"

"Going to pick up Yuki!" Kuki chirped.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Does she still have a crush on me?" He asked out of curiosity. Kuki thought...why would Wally asked...Did he care? Did he like her back? WAS WALLY IN LOVE WITH YUKI UZA? "Um...I think, but it's okay, she can't have you." Kuki giggled.

"W-why's that?" Wally asked, his heart beat rate quickening.

"Because Silly, you're mine!" Kuki giggled again. Wally's heart stopped for a split second. "Wally?"

"You're mine too." Wally breathed. Kuki was silent. Did Wally mean it the same way...or did he mean it...relationship wise? "Kuki?" Kuki felt herself blushing.

"Um..." Kuki was breathless. "Um..." She smiled. "I gotta go." She said. Wally's heart dropped. It was silent on his end.

"Oh...okay." He said finally.

"I AM yours." Kuki said again. Wally smiled.

"I'm yours too." He smiled. Kuki blushed. She loved Wally...wait what?

* * *

**_OKAY! So Kuki's on her way to picking up Yuki. Yumi likes Wally, yet Wally and Kuki are slowly falling for each other...wait WHAT?! Review, My Author notes are getting really stupid now..._**

**_Please Review Peeps, I needz these for inspiration..._**

**_Review = Begging (So I will then get inspiration)_**

**_Inspiration = Quarter (So I can put it in the gum ball machine)_**

**_Next Chappie = Gum ball (Sweet stuff for you guys)_**

**_Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome back! So my ANs have got very boring, yet the stories I write are getting better with every chapter I post. So I want to explain a few things you might see when reading this chapter._**

**_Teme: Japanese for bastard_**

**_Dobe: Japanese for idiot_**

**_-chan: A word used at the end of a girl's name or a child's name in Japan._**

**_I posted the meanings and stuff at the beginning so that your brain already has it down and knows what it means. I HATE it when I read a story, having no idea what few foreign words are and then when the dictionary is at the bottom, I have to reread the parts of the chapter to understand them...grr._**

**_Who's ready to meet Yuki Uza? Who's ready to see Yuki and Kuki and Wally interact...? Who's ready to see a very clear approaching twist in the story!? _**

* * *

"Where is she?" Kuki was pacing back and forth. She had 2 coffees already and was starting on her 3rd. She has to be here soon, Kuki turned and instantly fell back as she hit someone's chest. "WATCH IT!" Kuki yelled. She looked up and gasped. "Y-Yuki?" She whispered. "YUKI!" Kuki bounced up on her feet and squeezed the Asian girl. Yuki coughed.

"Kuki calm down, you'll end up killing her." Kuki's mom pried Kuki off of Yuki.

"Thanks...Thanks Mrs. Sanban." Yuki breathed. She was than attacked by Yuki again. "Calm down girl. I'm going to be here for 2 months." Yuki exclaimed.

"REALLY?!" Kuki screamed. People in the airport began to look at her as if she belonged in a crazy home.

"Yeah, really." Yuki smiled. Kuki took this moment to look her BEST friend over. Yuki was wearing a sparkly black mini skirt and dark blue cami. She was wearing dark blue flip-flops and a sparkly black head band. Kuki frowned slightly.

"You...You wear make up?" Kuki noticed. Yuki took off her glasses and smiled.

"Duh, who doesn't?" Yumi smirked...then a frown slowly came over her features. "Gosh Kuki..." Yuki paused. "You don't, do you?" She asked. Kuki shook her head. "We'll change that won't we?" A mischievous smile came over Yuki's features. Kuki had always admired Yuki...she was simply beautiful. She had shoulder length which was the same color as Kuki's. Yet, Yuki's hair was more silky...so soft. Yuki also had wide blue eyes, which was un common in Japanese people. Yuki wasn't as pale as Kuki either. And the last time Kuki had seen Yuki...Yuko was an A cup...age 13... Now Yuki was a C cup age 17, while Kuki was just reaching C, yet was still kind of B cup.

"Make up makes me look..." Kuki trailed off.

"It won't...I promise." Yuki smiled. "Now come on, we've got a lot to get caught up on." Yuki grabbed Kuki by the elbow and the two girls began to walk off, Yuki pulling her luggage on wheels.

"Don't forget me!" The two teens turned to see a little girl drag her suitcase on wheels into the room. The girls long hair was clipped back in a low ponytail which led to her hips. She girl had dark brown eyes and her face was scrunched up in anger.

"Yumi, You're 12." Yuki exclaimed. "You don't need us to help you around." Yuki and Kuki continued walking.

"Wow, Mrs. Sanban!" Yumi exclaimed. " Do you SEE how she TREATS me?" Yumi exclaimed. Kuki's mother chuckled.

"Don't forget me!" Yuki groaned.

"Ignore him," Yuki whispered. "He'll go away eventually." Kuki smiled and turned around. Her jaw dropped and she couldn't breath.

"Is that..." Kuki breathed. Yuki smirked and nodded. "Roxas?" Kuki squeaked. Yuki giggled mischievously.

"You guys are so destined for each other." Yuki rolled her eyes. Kuki ignored her comment and watched as the hot guy entered the room. Roxas was wearing blue jeans and a white and blue checkered jacket over a plain t-shirt. His black hair was now in a buzz cut form and it was wet. Roxas shook his heard and it felt like slow motion for Kuki. She started to cough. "Breathe Kuki, breathe!" Yuki screamed. Kuki started breathing. She looked back over at Roxas to see him shaking hands with her mother.

"So long." Roxas said. Kuki froze...his voice matured...so much. He was SO different from that 14-year-old boy who mocked her when she was 12. It was true, Kuki's birthday fell after Yuki's. So when they were younger it was always Roxas 14, Yuki 13, and then Kuki 12...then Kuki's birthday came and she would be 13 like Yuki... Kuki found her self walking over to the 3. Yuki sighed and followed behind. "Ah Cookie," Roxas smirked when Kuki realized the nickname. Cookie sounded nowhere near Kuki. Cookie...Coukie...SOUNDS different! Kuki blushed. "It's been..." Roxas licked his lips. "So long..." Kuki bit her lip.

"Yeah..." She murmured.

"NOW can we leave?" Yuki sighed. Kuki ignored the girl. Yuki always had been whiney.

"Shut up Princess." Roxas grabbed his suitcase and walked towards the car. Kuki, Yuki, Yumi, and Mrs. Sanban followed.

* * *

"Wow, place hasn't changed a bit." Roxas dropped his suitcase on the ground.

"Nope, we even have your grape juice stain." Mrs. Sanban forced a smile and pulled back the rug to show a stain Roxas had left at Age 8. Roxas blushed.

"I was 8." He stated.

"You were stupid." Yuki sang.

"YOU were 7." Roxas pointed out.

"I was adorable." Yuki collapsed on the couch with a smirk. Kuki smiled and sat next to her best friend.

"And Kuki was 6." Roxas smirked at the now blushing Kuki.

"I was turning 7!" Kuki pointed out, throwing a pillow at Roxas.

"Still have that childish attitude, huh cookie?" Roxas dodged the pillow. Kuki ignored him and turned to Yuki.

"So what are we going to do?" Kuki asked excited. Yuki thought.

"It Wally still around?" She asked. Kuki smiled.

"Yeah, but you should know..." Kuki trailed off. Yuki raised an eyebrow and the room grew silent. Mrs. Sanban and Yumi were upstairs unpacking Yumi's belongings. "Wally is my boyfriend." Kuki exclaimed. Yuki's jaw room stayed silent.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some grape juice." Roxas stood and left. The silence grew awkward.

"Yuki." Kuki began.

"Since when?" Yumi asked. "When did you guys start?" She asked.

"Today." Kuki said.

"Oh...so it's still fresh..." Yuki looked down. Kuki had a bad feeling in her stomach. Did Yuki believe her? Was her and Wally's plan going to be a success?

"It's not like he would stay with you for long." Yuki said nonchalantly. Kuki's gaped.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. "Yuki we're best friends!" Kuki said. "How could you say that?" She asked. Yuki smiled.

"I was joking." She said. Kuki paused...was she? Yuki was really acting weird. What had happened during those 4 years? Kuki faked a smile.

"Yeah..." Kuki trailed off. "I'll go call Wally and see if he wants to drop by and see you." Kuki didn't wait for a response as she scampered out of the room and up the stairs. She flung open her door and dived on her bed, landing in fluffy pillows and blankets. "What happened to Yuki?" Kuki mumbled. "Puberty must've hit her hard..." Kuki's frown quickly changed into a smile. "That's how she ALWAYS was...stubborn and bratty." Kuki giggled. That's why they were best friends...they were clearly opposites.

RING! RING! Kuki jumped up in fear. She sighed and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?" Kuki smiled.

"Hey..." A husky voice said. Kuki stopped breathing. "What's up...?"

"Wally?" Kuki squeaked.

"Yeah, why?" The response gave Kuki shivers...he sounded so...HOT.

"You sound weird...like you're out of breath or something." Kuki explained. She could picture Wally smirking.

"I just got out of the shower ya cruddy Sheila." Kuki giggled. "Yuki there?" Wally asked. Kuki thought...should she tell Wally about her and Yuki's conversation? She decided not to...why worry Wally anyway? The whole dating thing was a joke her and Wally were pulling on Yuki. Kuki heard a loud crash and her eyes widened. "What was that Kooks?" Wally asked, worry dripping from his words.

"I don't know, I'm going to go see." Kuki dropped her cell phone and ran down the stairs.

"Kuki...?" Wally asked. "Kuki?"

"YUKI!? YUMI?! MUSHI!?" Kuki ran down the hall and froze as she entered the kitchen. Roxas was leaning over the ground, his shirt was off and he was using a paper towel to dry some spilled grape juice. He looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Eh...sorry, Kuki-chan." He said. "I erm...had an accident." He motioned to the ground. Kuki rolled her eyes, ignoring his TOTALLY hot body, and leaned against the doorway.

"Clearly, you dobe." (Idiot) She smirked. Roxas ignored her mean comment.

"I thought you forgot Japanese, living here with these Americans." Roxas confessed.

"You thought about me?" Kuki's eyes showed curiosity.

"Duh..." Roxas said. Kuki's cheeks grew red. "...Yuki NEVER stopped talking about you." Kuki's blush disappeared in a split second.

"Teme!" (Bastard) Kuki stuck her tongue out childishly. Roxas smirked as he stood up. He walked over to the garbage can, by Kuki, and placed the wet paper towel in it. He leaned against the counter and looked at Kuki.

"You're still childish," Roxas commented. "Just as always..." He said. Kuki frowned.

"I'm not THAT young." She stated.

"Well," Roxas made his way over to her and leaned down. "You're too young for me." He said. Kuki's face grew warm and the blood made its way there. Her eyes widened and she clenched her fist. Sweat slowly dripped down her face... Kuki gulped inaudibly. "See you later, Kuki-chan." Roxas pushed pass her softly. Kuki waited until she was positive that he was gone. She let go of the breath that she had been holding...that JERK! How dare he...flirt...Kuki breathed heavily. That STUPID...-…-… She sighed. Kuki was a year younger than him... He wasn't even 18 yet! He just said he was! Kuki stomped her foot and folded her arms tightly across her chest...

"WALLY!" She exclaimed. She rushed back upstairs and flung open her door she dove on her bed and looked at her cell phone and saw he had hung up. Her eye brows raised as a new text message from Wally popped up on her screen.

Wally: ?

Kuki cocked her head to the side...what did he mean? What was he questioning?

Kuki: ?

Wally: You're last text...

Kuki scrolled back up and gasped.

Kuki: I hate you!

Kuki's eyes widened. She would NEVER tell Wally that...of all people. She would NEVER EVER tell Wally... she loved him too much...erm...LIKED him too much... Kuki sighed...

Kuki: I didn't text that to you...

Wally: Wrong Number?

Kuki: Yeah.

Kuki put her head down...that was a lie. She never even sent a hate message before...EVER to ANYONE...so she was clearly confused.

Wally: We're all getting together at Lime Ricky's tomorrow...comin?

Kuki: Sure, save me a seat next to you so Yuki can be really fooled... ;)

Wally: Genius, Night Cutie. ;)

Kuki felt her heart get all fluttery. She smiled...too bad there was a winking face...or he would've really meant it. And the worse part was that she would have to take Yuki, her best friend, to see Wally tomorrow at Lime Ricky's and Yuki was bound to flirt with Wally...

* * *

**_Wow, so I like this story and with the TITLE...wait until you see the twist this story has...it's huge. The Title's meaning currently refers to Yuki the best friend and Wally the "Boyfriend" even though he isn't Kuki's real boyfriend...he's pretending...but ya know. _**

**_Please Review! Please!_**

**_Please Favorite or Follow? Me or the Story_**

**_Jade (Blue2B) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**

**_Also: I was looking at my views and it seems that I have 6 visiots to this story from: AUSTRALIA! OMG! I like LOVE Wally and stuff, and his Australian accent was so cool that I googled Australian slang and how to act Australian and stuff. I like now obsess over Australia and stuff, I LOVE Koala bears...sorry, off topic, and I freak out over anything mentioning Australia._**

**_Teacher: We looking at volcanoes all the world today._**

**_Me: ESPECIALLY IN AUSTRALIA RIGHT!?_**

**_(Everyone Stares) That's mah life peeps._**

**__****_8 reviews for update!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**First thing is first: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

_**Sorrry, a bit obsessive there...lol.**_

_**A Normal Day in the life of Jade: I dreaming of being queen of Fanfiction, over powering ALL! And then as I start my speech claiming why I**__**wanted to**__**be the BEST writer ever voted for...I feel a slight tapping on my face and someone is singing something. So I peek an eye open, disrupting my dream and my step brother (age 9) has a stuff pig and is pushing it along my body. **_

_**"Spider pig...spider pig...does whatever a spider pig does." I blink and then decided that my dream will never come true and it took a stuffed pig and my step brother for me to find that out.**_

_**Enjoy chappie! **_

* * *

Kuki and Yuki were dancing around singing and laughing. They were singing Jonas Brothers Burnin' Up

"I'm HOT!" Kuki sang loudly.

"YOU'RE COLD!" Yuki sang louder.

"YOU GO AROUND LIKE YOU KNOW!" They chorused.

"Who I am!" Kuki rolled her eyes and giggled.

"But you don't!" Yuki smiled. The girls twirled around in circles laughing with each other. The door opened and Roxas entered.

"You've got me on my toes." Kuki's smile faded as she saw Roxas standing there looking tired as hell. Yuki frowned and pressed the pause button.

"What do YOU want?" Yuki sneered. Kuki smiled at their sibling rivalry.

"I want you guys to stop singing so loud." Roxas said. "It's 7:00 in the morning." Roxas groaned. Kuki let her eyes travel over pale chest and she noticed that his boxers hung a little low on his hips and Kuki could actually see-.

"Kuki?" Roxas asked. Kuki's eyes snapped and locked with his.

"Huh?" She asked. He smirked, noticing what she was doing.

"I know I'm hot," He smirked. Kuki's cheeks reddened and she furred her brows trying to look upset. "But, don't you agree with me?" He asked. Kuki raised an eyebrow to show confusion. "That you guys are a little loud?" He repeated his previous question. Kuki quickly nodded.

"What evs." Yuki said. "Me and Kuki are going out today anyway." She bragged.

"Good for you kids." Roxas turned and exited the room.

"You're only like 10 months older than me." Yuki said. (Yes, their mom got pregnant that fast after Roxas' birth).

"I'm not a kid!" Kuki pouted.

"What ever kiddo." Roxas smirked as he entered his guest room and shut the door. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"That idiot." She said. "So when are we leaving?" She asked. "I can't wait to see Wally." Her eyes shined. "I mean everyone." She quickly faked a smile. Kuki pretended not to notice.

"We can leave now." Kuki said. Yuki smiled and ran to get dressed. It was actually really early, but the gang decided it didn't matter. They had decided to spend the day together.

* * *

"KUKI!" Kuki turned her head and saw Abby waving her over.

"This way." She motioned for Yuki to follow her. Yuki stayed quiet. Kuki searched her group of friends for Wally and saw his mop of blonde hair in the middle of the crescent-shaped booth. She motioned for her friends to move so she could squeeze in. So on the outside of the booth it was Abby, Hoagie, Wally, Kuki, Yuki, then Nigel on the other end. Yuki frowned, wanting to sit next to the Aussie.

"Hey babe," Wally pressed his face into Kuki's neck. "I already told them about the plan." He whispered quickly. Kuki nodded. "What's up?" He asked.

"Just hanging out with Yuki." Kuki stated. Wally pretended to not notice the other Asian.

"Cool, want some?" He offered Kuki some of his smoothie. Kuki blushed. He was acting like a REAL boyfriend...Kuki was starting to wish Yuki could stay so they could be like this forever.

"Sure." Kuki smiled and took a sip of his orange berry smoothie. Yuki made a sickened face.

"So Wally," Yuki smiled.

"Yo Ace!" Wally stood up, trying to ignore Yuki on purpose. The boy walked over.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"What's up?" Wally leaned across the table and gave the other boy a hand shake.

"Nothing much." Ace said, noticing Yuki.

"Who's this?" Ace pointed to Yuki. Wally tried to hide his frown, he realized that he would have to look at her at some point.

"Is that...Henrietta?" Wally pointed and Ace spun around rushing off in the direction that Wally had pointed.

"Who's Henrietta?" Yuki asked Wally.

"Henrietta is Ace's girlfriend." Abby answered for the blonde, who was sipping his smoothie. Yuki faked a smile, but frowned inwardly...

"Oh, okay." Yuki said.

"So guys where are we going?" Hoagie spoke up. "After this?" He added.

"Well, I bought all of us some tickets to the fair." Nigel said.

"Then we can go to the park." Abby said. "And that's all that we had-."

"I got us some VIP passes to a dance club tonight." Wally said nonchalantly.

"What?" Kuki's eyes widened.

"HUH?' Everyone else asked in surprise.

"You heard right." The blonde said, drinking some more of his addictive smoothie.

"Wow..." Abby said. "That's a nice addition to our day." She smiled. Everyone agreed.

"Thanks." Wally said. "Now are we going to the fair thing or not?" He asked. Everyone quickly nodded.

* * *

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kuki chirped. They had just rode the tallest rollercoaster at the fair. Wally smiled and held her hand, making sure that Yuki saw...he REALLY didn't want her to flirt with him. Yuki had been forced to sit next to Nigel who had a mouthful of puke which he held in the WHOLE ride. Yuki was VERY upset.

"Kuki," She asked calmly. "Can I talk with you real quickly?" She asked. Kuki noticed her mood and nodded. The girls stayed back and chatted. "Wally hasn't noticed me yet." Yuki said. Kuki's eyes widened in realization.

"Sure he has...he's just changed over the years." Kuki lied.

"Doesn't seem like it." Yuki said.

"Oh he has, you'll see." Kuki said. She pulled Yuki back towards the group. "Wally," She said. The blonde looked up. "You know Yuki, right?" She asked. Wally frowned inwardly.

"Sure I do but," He approached the two girls. He wrapped an arm around Kuki's waist and pulled her towards him, Kuki let go of Yuki and Wally put his face into the crook of her neck and pretended to kiss it. He even added the sounds for effects. Kuki sighed inwardly, but played along...was Wally out to get Yuki or something? "I know-mm-you-mm-more." Wally said. "You guys should-mm-go ahead-mm, we'll catch up." Kuki felt Wally's lips actually ghost over her neck. The group walked ahead, Yuki throwing a disgusted look over her shoulder at the 'couple.' "Sorry," Wally said, backing away. He looked after the group of their friends. He looked at Yuki. "Think she's convinced...?" He asked.

"Yeah" Kuki muttered. "Can you just be a tab bit nicer?" Kuki asked. Wally grimaced.

"Sure whatever, kooks." He said. "Let's go." He motioned for her to follow. Kuki sighed, but followed the hot Aussie to their group of friends.

"So guys," Wally said. "The park?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"It's such a nice day." Yuki stated, she looked at the blonde next to her expectantly.

"Wally." Kuki murmured and nudged him in the side.

"Hm?" He asked oblivious.

"Yuki." Kuki covered with a cough. Wally turned to look at Yuki. Yuki smiled.

"Isn't it such a nice day Wally-bear?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure." Wally said. "What ever..." Yuki's smile faltered.

"Do you want to feed ducks?" Yuki asked. Wally frowned.

"Who would want to feed those ugly things?" He asked.

"Well, when we were younger you did." Yuki said.

"You're probably thinking of some one else, yucky." Wally said, hiding his smirk.

"Oh," Yuki scowled. "My name is Yuki..." Wally raised an eyebrow.

"I know." He said.

"You...you called me 'Yucky.'" She said, scowl still planted on her face.

"So...?" Wally made it clear that he didn't care. Wally grabbed Kuki's hand and pulled the younger girl with him in front of Yuki. Yuki glared daggers at the couple. Kuki was EXPOSED to be her friend...Kuki KNEW that she liked Wally...Yuki had told her when they were 14...Kuki isn't that dumb...is she? Yuki slowed her pace.

"Wally!" Kuki exclaimed. "Buy me an ice cream!" She shouted. "I want strawberry..." She said. Yuki rolled her eyes...

"Sure, wanna share one?" Wally offered, making sure Yuki heard. Yuki growled and turned around, facing away from them. Kuki's eyes widened...was he really serious? Was he still trying to make Yuki jealous...or did he really like her. Kuki's cheeks grew red.

"S-sure." Kuki said. Wally smiled and bought a big strawberry cone for the two. He and Kuki took turns licking it. Kuki was so caught up in her 'relationship' that she didn't see Yuki sitting by the pond. "Wally?"

"Hm?" Wally said as he licked.

"What's up with Yuki?" Kuki looked at her friend.

"I don't know..." Wally said. "I don't really care either." He licked again. Kuki sighed.

"She's my best friend...I have to find out." Kuki stood and made her way to her friend. "Yuki?" She approached the girl. Yuki was silent for a few minutes.

"It's nice isn't it?" She asked. Kuki arched an eyebrow. "The pond..." Yuki pointed. Kuki nodded and sat down. "It's so calm." Yuki noted. Kuki smiled softly.

"Just like you." Kuki smiled. Yuki tilted her head in confusion.

"I think Calm is the exact opposite of me." Yuki giggled. Kuki nodded. "It's okay..." Yuki said. Kuki frowned. "About Wally-."

"I know." Kuki said. "He's being a real jerk to you." Kuki said.

"Well...dump him." Yuki said nonchalantly. Kuki's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" She leaned away from her supposedly friend.

"Dump him." Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Boys shouldn't come between friends." Yuki said. She narrowed her eyes even more and glared. "Especially BEST friends." Yuki said. Kuki's face took over a look of regret and guilt. "Who's more important Kuki...?" Yuki stood up and placed a hand on Kuki's shoulder. "Your BEST friend..." Yuki motioned to herself. "Or you...boyfriend?" Yuki said with distaste. Kuki frowned.

"I...I..."

"Exactly." Yuki said, pushing past Kuki. Kuki sighed and let the tears flow...why did life have to be so hard?

* * *

**_This chapter was VERY short, I'm very upset about that too. But if I added the dance club part...the chappie would be way to long. So please review! They give me inspiration! And they make me know that you guys are actually reading this and that I'm not posting it for nothing...THAT would suck._**

**_16 reviews for update! :)_**

**_Jade (blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_WOW 10 reviews last chappie! I didn't even notice! I'm SO sorry guys!_ **

Kochua2012- Well...

Mortia. - Same response here...

KNDNumbuuh3.4- Everyoen loves that drama! *v* ^v^ ^-^ ~v~

KNDFAN123- No longer must you wait! *v*

**_I didn't do all the reviews, cause I wanted to start typing this right away!_**

**_Here's a HEATED, THRILLING update!_**

**_Wow, this is getting mild. So um, a few things you should know before reading this chapter..._**

-chan: used at the end of a girl's name or a kid's name in Japanese, sometimes show affection/romance

-kun: used at the end of a boy's name (sometimes romantically) or a kid's name

Teme- Bastard in Japanese

* * *

Kuki couldn't believe it...Wally had gotten them into a teen dance club easily. There was ALCOHOL! Kuki gulped, her grip on Wally's hand tightening. Groups of kids walked y, laughing and acting giddy.

"What's up?" A dude nodded at Wally and Wally returned with a simple nod. The group entered the huge room and everyone was surprised except Wally. He held a straight face. Yuki walked next to Kuki.

"Woah," She said.

"Mind if I steal Kooks?" Wally pulled Kuki away. Yuki didn't show any negativity.

"Kuki." She said simply. Kuki frowned. Wally pulled Kuki around the corner.

"This is hard." He said.

"She wants us to break up." Kuki said darkly. Wally's eyebrows shot to his forehead.

"Wow, we must have convinced her its real." He said softly. "Now what?"

"I'm not breaking up with you, I don't wanna." Kuki pouted. Wally smiled softly.

"Kooks, she's not around, you don't have to pretend." And that's the word that shatters Kuki's world, the word that sends her spiraling out of control...pretend. It showed her that this all meant nothing, that Wally wasn't really in love with her...that it was all just fake...child play...Kuki sighed and turned around.

"I know." She said softly. "But..." Her lower lip started to quiver and Kuki rested her head on the Aussie's chest.

"Kooks?" Has asked in alarm. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you okay?" He asked. He picked her head up and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Tell me." He said desperately.

"I love you." Is what she wanted to say. "I need you!" Is what she wanted to yell. But, she didn't. She didn't want to make their relationship awkward...she didn't want to ruin everything, cause what if Wally didn't feel the same way back. What if he liked another girl? What if...?

"Yuki told me she wouldn't be my friend anymore." Kuki said in place of what she wanted to say. Wally nodded slowly.

"Wow, some friend." He said.

"Wally!" Kuki said in amazement. "Like...harsh maybe?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said. "So..." He looked at her.

"I love you." Kuki said. Wally's eyes widened. "You're my best friend." Kuki smiled softly. Wally frowned softly, Kuki didn't notice it though. "So are we going out there, are not?" She offered her hand. Wally smiled softly, taking it in his and the 'couple' went out to the dance floor.

"Kooks," Wally looked at the small girl next to him.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Go tell Yuki to kiss my ass." Wally smirked. Kuki smiled softly and pushed through the crowd...she was going to see Yuki...to tell her something.

"Hi." Wally turned to see a blonde chick next to him with rainbow streaks all throughout her hair, she was wearing bold, bright neon blue leggings and a white shirt. Her shirt had a neon blue skull on it. "I'm Cara, and you are?" Wally smirked.

"Wally." He said simply.

"Wrong," Cara sang. "You're my new boyfriend." She grabbed his hand.

* * *

Kuki found Yuki by the bar. She sat next to her friend and smile at her.

"Did you two break up?" Yuki asked. Kuki had a weird feeling as she saw a smile on Yuki's face.

"Yeah," She lied. "It's over."

"Good, now you're all mine." Kuki felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her slender waist and felt herself get pulled back into a familiar chest.

"TEME!" Kuki shouted. "Let me go!" She whined.

"Still a kid, eh?" Roxas appeared behind the pouting Asian. He let go of her and walked over to Yuki, the two looked at Kuki with soft smiles.

"I'm NOT a kid." Kuki said. Roxas looked at her.

"Prove it." He said. Kuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Fine I will..." Kuki said, nose in the air. "Wait?" She said, confusion taking over her features. "How?" She asked.

"Kiss me." Roxas smirked. Kuki blushed scarlet.

"No." She said.

"Kid."

"Bully."

"Nerd."

"Just kiss already!" Yuki shouted.

"NO! I love Wally." Kuki said, and now she really wanted him here.

"But you guys broke up." Yuki said.

"Because of YOU!" Kuki pointed at Yuki. Yuki glared at her friend.

"It was your decision." Yuki stated.

"Well I didn't want to lose you as a friend." Kuki said, Yuki's features softened. "But I guess it's too late for that." Kuki turned and fled into the crowd. She had to find Wally, NOW. She had to find her friends and leave this place. Yuki and Roxas had a key to the house, they could come home on their own. Kuki pushed past people. Her thoughts were rushing through her head, so many, too many.

Kuki turned and realized she was lost in a huge crowd of people on the middle of the dance floor. Kuki shoved kids out of her way. Where was Nigel? Where was Abby? Where was Hoagie? Where was-…

"Wally..." Kuki breathed. The Aussie was in the center of the dance floor surrounded by 3 blonde girls. They were all dancing...sexually. Kuki cringed. He didn't like them for real...did he? Kuki felt a tug at her heart and she felt a tear run down her face...that...that bastard! Kuki turned around, tears filling her vision, and ran into someone.

"Sorry," She muttered.

"It's okay cookie...it's okay." Kuki looked up and through tears she made out Roxas staring down at her.

"Ro-Roxas..." Kuki choked out.

"Let's go home." Roxas said.

"No,"Kuki said numbly. "I...I wanna talk to Wally." Kuki looked down, hurt clouding in her eyes.

"Is that him?" Roxas pointed to the Aussie as he grinded his hips against one of the blondes. Kuki nodded quickly as she looked. "He doesn't want to talk to you." Roxas said. Kuki felt the older boy grab her hand and pull her through the crowd towards the door.

"But...He's my boyfriend." Kuki wished it was true.

"He's a cheater." Roxas stated.

"He...pretending." Kuki mumbled so Roxas couldn't hear.

* * *

Kuki sat on her bed in her fuzzy purple pajamas. She held a steaming cup of hot chocolate and was relaxing...well she was trying to relax. Why did Wally do that? She wondered. Why was he surrounded by those...'GIRLS'? Kuki frowned softly. Why was he grinding his hips against one of the girl's hips? Why was he dancing with them? Why was he with her?

"Cookie?" Kuki's head snapped up and her eyes locked with Roxas'.

"Hm?" She asked.

"You alright?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah." She said.

"Oh...okay." He said softly. Seconds ticked by on Kuki's clock. She furred her brows together in annoyance.

"Roxas?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Is there something you want?" She asked politely.

"Hm?" He asked. "Nope, I don't need anything." He said, going silent again. Kuki began to get annoyed. Suddenly it got awkward. Roxas was clearly uncomfortable. "Cookie?" He asked. Kuki's eyebrows raised. "Did you maybe wanna play some...video games?" He asked. Kuki smiled softly.

"Sure." She slurped down the rest of her hot chocolate and crawled off of her bed.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Roxas swore. "You've improved." Kuki smirked.

"I've had 3 years to practice." Kuki reminded him.

"How'd you get so good?" Roxas asked, his eyes never leaving the screen as he jammed in a combo.

"3 years of kicking Wally's butt in video games made me realize my true talent." Kuki smiled with pride. Roxas' player died as he dropped the controller and he seemed to freeze up for a second. "Roxas?" Kuki spared a glance at the boy. Roxas grabbed his controller off of the ground and continued playing cause he had one life left.

"Hm?" Roxas asked, sounding perfectly normal.

"Do...Do you have..." Kuki studied Roxas for a moment. "Are you okay?" She decided to ask instead.

"Sure." Roxas said, acting as if nothing was wrong. Kuki sighed dropping her controller. The two continued playing and each winning and loosing quite a few times before the two retired to the kitchen for some snacks.

"Hm?" Kuki tapped her chin."What should we drink with this?" She waited silently.

"Grape Juice!" Roxas' head appeared at the doorway. The boy entered the kitchen and sat next to Kuki who had already had grape juice poured.

"You and your obsession over grape juice." Kuki giggled, handing him his glass and taking a seat.

"You know me so well, Sanban." Roxas smirked.

"I know a lot of people well." Kuki said.

"You knew me first." Roxas stated.

"Fact." Kuki agreed.

"Fiction." Roxas added.

"Wrong." Kuki's eyebrows furred together.

"Right." Roxas stared at her.

"No, cause Fiction isn't real." Kuki said. "See how Fiction starts with f?" Kuki asked. Roxas nodded. "Well I remember Fiction and Non-Fiction because Fake also starts with F." Kuki said. "So Non-Fiction..."

"Not Fake?" Roxas guessed. Kuki smiled and nodded.

"Where'd you learn that?" Roxas sipped his juice.

"Wally." Roxas' glass crashed to the ground.

"Crap." Roxas stooped down to pick up the remains of the glass and threw them in the garbage. Kuki watched, wide-eyed. "Sorry." Roxas looked at her. It took Kuki a few seconds to react.

"It's okay, at least you can't stain the kitchen floor." Kuki said.

"Yeah," Roxas didn't seem to get her joke. "I'm really sorry." He said.

"Roxas." Roxas locked eyes with Kuki.

"It's okay." She said.

"I know but-."

"What do you have against Wally?" Kuki asked suddenly, Roxas' eyes widened.

"What?" He asked, silently fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well..." She sighed. "When ever I mention him...you...just act weird."

"Huh?" Roxas was actually curious. Kuki took a deep breath in and blew it out slowly.

"Well in the living room when I said his name you dropped your controller. Then just now I mentioned him again and your glass crashes to the floor, splattering grape juice everywhere." Kuki said. "What's up?" She said.

"Nothing." Roxas said. "I..." He stopped. "Maybe it was a coincidence..." Roxas said. "That when you mentioned him I dropped the glass." Kuki seemed to think out it.

"Well..."

"Are you still going to date him?" Roxas asked. Kuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Duh!" She exclaimed, actually forgetting that her and Wally weren't actually dating.

"Well, why?" Roxas asked.

"Why does that concern you?" Kuki suddenly spat.

"I'm your friend." Roxas said. The room went quiet. "And since you and Yuki are fighting, that moves me up your best friend, I'm equal with Wally, you can trust me..." He said. Kuki stayed silent.

"I don't want to...tell you." Kuki said softly.

"Why was he surrounded by girls?" Roxas asked.

"He always is." Kuki stated, it was true. Girls basically worshipped Wally.

"And your comfortable with that?" Roxas asked, sitting back down after wiping up is grape juice.

"No, not really." Kuki spoke honestly. She WAS jealous and uncomfortable when girl fans surrounded Wally and confessed their undying love for him...but Kuki was just his best friend, the girl in the shadows...

"Why do you put up with it...?" Roxas asked, catching Kuki's half glass of grape juice that she slid towards him.

"Because..." Kuki closed her eyes and swallowed. "I love him." Kuki breathed. It was true and Kuki knew it. With every single fiber in her body, every single cell, every beat of her heart she knew that she loved Wally. She could confess it to Roxas, but not to Wally himself... Kuki heard Roxas' small intake of breath and her eyes shot open and she saw the boy looking at the ground.

"Oh." He said.

"Roxas-."

"Goodnight, Cookie." He stood up abruptly and left the kitchen. Kuki sat there...did Roxas...like her?

* * *

"Yeah gurl, you had Abby worried." Kuki smiled softly.

"Sorry, I just wasn't feeling good." Kuki lied. "I...I tried to find you guys, but I couldn't find one of you." She said.

"Aw shucks," Abby sounded upset. "You missed a whole night of partying." She could practically see Abby smiling. "Abby was dancing and Hoagie was joining her."

"Ooh la la." Kuki giggled. She froze and listened. "Abby I gotta go." She said, then she shut her phone without letting the girl respond. Kuki stood up and opened her bedroom door. She peeked into the hall and her eyes widened as she saw Roxas looking in the bathroom mirror. Kuki heard a sniffle, then she saw Roxas throw a now red tissue away and stuff more into his pocket.

"Roxas..." Kuki murmured. Roxas left the room, walking towards his own. Kuki noticed he wore baggy sweatpants and was shirtless. He walked into his room and shut the door. Kuki could hear more sniffles. Was he crying? Kuki slowly opened her door and tiptoed down the hall to his room. She knocked softly and heard a muffled respond.

"Come in." She heard. She clicked open the door and stepped in.

"Kuki." Roxas said in surprise. He was still shirtless, but didn't bother covering up.

"I want to talk." Kuki shut the door softly behind her. She made her way to Roxas' bed and sat at the bottom. Roxas face held a thoughtful look.

"Shoot." He said simply.

"Do you like me?" Kuki asked.

"What?" Roxas leaned away from Kuki in alarm. "God, no Kuki...that's sick!" He said.

"Are you calling me ugly?" Kuki asked a sad expression on her face.

"No," He said. "I'm saying that if you and I were dating, it'd be cheating..." Roxas said slowly. "...on Wally." He added softly. Kuki bit her lip.

"Well, do you? Would you date me if you could?" She asked. "Am I hot?" She asked, a tear slipping out of her eye.

"Kuki!" Roxas said in alarm. "Stop it!" He yelled. "I...I wouldn't date you...cause you're my friend." He said. "We're best friends...right? Now we are? Right?" He asked. "And you're not hot, cause it's wrong to call girl's that...they aren't a freaking meal." Roxas spat. "Kuki...you're beautiful." He said softly. "You are...very beautiful...the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."Roxas said. "But Kuki...If...I had the chance...if you actually want to...if you loved me as much as I love you right now-." Kuki blushed scarlet...he just confessed his love for her! "-Then, yes...I'll date you until you stop loving me." Roxas said.

"Roxas..." Kuki breathed. "Did you basically just say-."

"Yeah, I love you." Roxas said. "But I can't have you, you're not mine...you're Wally's." Roxas spat the Aussie's name. "And you don't feel the same way either." He said.

"Roxas..." Kuki said numbly.

"But I mostly can't date you because I'm your best friend and it'd be weird." He put it out. The room got silent for a few minutes and Kuki closed her eyes.

"Roxas?" She asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Can I...Can I sleep in here tonight?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah." Came the reply. Kuki crawled towards the top of the bed and climbed under covers.

"I'll sleep on the ground if-."

"I trust you." Kuki shut him up. The room grew silent and awkward. "It's your bed anyway." Kuki squeezed her eyes shut.

"But-."

"Stop it." She said.

"Stop what?" Roxas asked, curious yet annoyed.

"Stop being so NICE to me." Kuki choked out, on the verge of tears. "I'm...I'm not a little girl anymore." Kuki said. "I don't run to your room anymore." Kuki said, remembering a time when she had slept Yuki's and ran to Roxas' room for protection of imaginary monsters. "I'm not...a kid." Kuki felt tears running down her cheeks. "I'm not weak! I'm not...a child..." Kuki cried. "I'm not a...baby." She whispered. The room grew quiet and Roxas rolled over to face away from the crying girl.

"Roxas?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Hm?" He responded softly.

"Hold me." She said quietly. Roxas rolled back over so he was facing Kuki. Kuki's back was to him still. He wrapped his arms around Kuki's waist and pulled the small girl to his chest without a second thought. "I trust you." She whispered, drifting off to sleep.

Violet eyes opened to find an empty room. She was still in Roxas' bed from what she put together. Roxas however was missing. Kuki tried moving, but noticed that it was hard. She looked down and saw that Roxas had tightly tucked her in when he had left. Kuki smiled softly...she didn't feel any different or violated...Kuki yawned softly...she knew she could trust him.

* * *

_**WOW...so Roxas and Kuki are getting kind of close...**_

_**Me: WALLY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?**_

_**Wally:At a dance club! *v***_

_**Me: WHY?!**_

_**Wally:Cause you typed that i went there...**_

_**Me: Well Kuki is cuddling with Roxas now...**_

_**Wally:Oh hell to the no!**_

_**Me: LETS GET HIM!**_

_**Just wondering...are there any Roxas Kuki fans out there currently?**_

_**That moment there at the end made me slip a little in that direction...**_

_**Reviews are loved!**_

_**Favorites are favored!**_

_**Follows are...are...(starts crying tears of joy)**_

* * *

_**xXJadeXx**_

_**Blue2b**_

_***v* ^v^ ^-^ ~-~**_


	6. Chapter 6

Guys I like love the reviews you guys write, like totes.

My RESPONSE-

Now back to our drama filled story...

Yuki, Yumi, and Roxas are now my new OCs I'll use every now or then.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Roxas looked at Kuki's cell phone in alarm.

You might be wondering why he was in her room at the current time, when she was in his room tucked in under thick soft blankets. He was actually looking for her journal.

You might also be thinking that he is such an antagonist! He kissed up to her then goes and reads her private entries!? WTH!?

But in reality, Kuki didn't care if people read her journal...it was where she wrote down her negative thoughts and feelings. So if she didn't want to talk to her parents about it, then they would just go find her journal. Mushi even read it to past time sometimes. But Kuki's Diary was another story...NO ONE was allowed to read that.

Roxas looked at Kuki's phone with interest, determining whether to read the text...he decided it was best not to, after all...he was her best friend...it'd be bad for the new friendship. The phone buzzed again. Roxas tried fighting the sensation to just go over there and grab it. Finally, he gave up and picked up the phone. The screen lit up.

2 New Messages

Roxas wasn't surprised. He clicked the button on the screen that took it to the messages screen.

Wally: Kuki...WHERE ARE YOU? YUKI IS FREAKING GLUED TO ME!?

Wally: It's over between us

Roxas' eyes got huge. Wally was dumping Kuki. He marked the messages as unread and placed the phone back down...so Wally was planning to break up with Kuki...Kuki would be broken...Kuki would seek help...Kuki would seek comfort...and Kuki would soon seek Roxas...

* * *

"Where were you?" Kuki asked, when Roxas entered the room.

"Laying on your bed." Roxas lied. "It was soft...I like your bed." He said. Kuki smiled.

"Maybe we could sleep there tonight." She said.

"Together?" Roxas asked.

"We slept together last night in your bed." Kuki stated.

"Oh yeah," Roxas said. "I forgot..." He smirked.

'You came crying to me Cookie!' He only thought it of course. He didn't want to test those kind of waters yet. "Your phone buzzed a few times, but I didn't want to invade your privacy and look." Roxas lied. Kuki nodded, snuggling up to him. "I think it was Wally." Roxas implicitly tried getting Kuki to read the text.

"Fascinating." Kuki said.

"Yeah, it seemed urgent." Roxas said. Kuki didn't budge.

"Really?" She sounded faintly amused.

"Yeah, it buzzed twice." Roxas said. Kuki sighed.

"I'll go read it." She left the room. Roxas breathed slowly...Kuki came back.

"What did it say?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing important." Roxas noticed Kuki hesitated for a split second.

"I didn't ask if it was important...I asked if-." Kuki's phone began ringing and she left the room quickly to get it. Roxas sighed...best friends don't lie to each other.

* * *

"So why am I driving you to meet your stupid friends again?" Roxas asked.

"Because you're my best friend and you love me." Kuki giggled, then caught herself. Roxas' grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"So what's this place called again?" Roxas forced out.

"Lime Rickey's..." Kuki mumbled in response. Roxas spotted the place along the side of the road. He pulled over and Kuki stepped out. She looked back. "Are you coming?" She asked, her eyes wide. Roxas stared back.

"Do...Do you want me too?" He asked. Kuki smiled.

"I'll feel...better." She said.

"Does this have to do with that text?" Roxas pried.

"Kind of." Kuki mumbled, turning and facing Lime Rickey's. Roxas cut the engine then stepped out. "Come on." Kuki grabbed his hand and tugged the older boy after her.

"So then I said...WHERE'S THE CAT?" Hoagie burst out laughing as everyone stared at him. "And the cat-." Hoagie gasped. "Was...on..." He trailed off into laughter. Everyone stared at him.

"Is he always this way?" Yuki asked. Abby nodded. "I feel for you girl." Yuki put a reassuring hand on Abby's shoulder. the two started laughing.

"Oh, Kuki." Yuki stood up. "You're here." She said softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kuki asked, almost forgetting the fight they had last night. "These are my friends, I have a right to hang out with them." Kuki said boldly.

"I...I was just...wondering." Yuki sat down next to Wally. She then noticed Roxas.

"What are YOU doing here?" She asked.

"He's my best friend, he's allowed to be here." Kuki spat. Yuki rolled her eyes and looked away, actually hurting on the inside.

"B-Best friend?" Kuki saw Wally look up through his bowl cut. Roxas, also seeing this, placed a protective hand on Kuki's shoulder. Wally cringed...What had he done?

"Yeah..." Kuki mumbled, looking down.

"Ku-."

"Kuki." Roxas threw a glare at Wally, which the blonde happily returned. The Asian turned toward him.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Can I-?" He paused, looking over at the fuming blonde. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asked. Kuki gave a simple nod. The two walked around the corner. Roxas looked over his shoulder at the silently seething Aussie. "I know." Roxas said. Kuki's eyes widened.

"How-?"

"Yuki sent me a text." Roxas lied. Kuki swallowed before throwing herself at Roxas. She didn't know why she was crying anyway. It was a fake relationship! He was allowed to flirt and have a girlfriend...because he and Kuki were never really dating. Kuki sobbed as Roxas patted her back like all best friends do. Why did Wally even send a break up message? He knew the relationship was fake... Did he know that Kuki actually liked him? Is that why he felt disturbed and ended the fake relationship.

"I'm here for you Cookie." Roxas murmured into her hair.

"What should I do?" Kuki cried softly.

"I-I don't know." Roxas said. "Just Stay away from him." Roxas said.

"But it hurts so much." Kuki sobbed. Roxas ran his fingers through her hair like any friend would do. Then suddenly he couldn't stand watching her like this.

He kissed her.

Kuki stumbled backwards...

"R-Roxas." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I-I didn't know what-."

Kuki felt wierd...Why was she obsessing over the fact that Wally sent her that break up text...WHY did she care? It was a FAKE relationship! What was the use of crying? It's not like Wally ever had any feelings for Kuki back! So Why was she so affected by it...though she DID have feelings for him. She LOVED Wally with all of her heart, what did that bastard do? HE didn't even look in her direction...she...she hated him.

"Thank you." Kuki cut Roxas off, she smiled sweetly at him.

"What-?" Roxas was very confused.

"You just cleared away all of my troubles." She said simply and spun on her heel to go back to the table. Kuki sat down on the end.

"Sorry that took a while." Kuki said cheerfully. "I want a smoothie." She said suddenly. Roxas sat next to her and the waitress showed up. Kuki leaned on Roxas.

"Teme..." She whined. Wally's eyes narrowed. "Buy me a smoothie." She whined adorably. Roxas blushed uncharacteristically. "Please?" Kuki made puppy dog eyes. Roxas gasped.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"PLEASE?" Kuki whined. Roxas clicked his tongue. _**

**_"No." He responded._**

**_"But-."_**

**_"NO." Roxas stated, turning to leave the room._**

**_"But I thought you liked me." Kuki whined childishly. Roxas had to admit she was adorable._**

**_"Kuki you're 8 and I'm 9...I'm not allowed to like you, it's illegal." He said._**

**_"Who says?" Kuki asked._**

**_"The Japanese leader." Roxas said._**

**_"Well...can we have secret relationship?" Kuki asked._**

**_"Why?" Roxas asked, a blush creeping onto his cheeks._**

**_"Because then You'll get me some grape juice!" Kuki stomped her foot angrily and folded her arms across her chest._**

**_"You're so adorable." Roxas said softly. Kuki looked at him with big puppy dog eyes._**

**_"PLEASE?" She asked._**

**_"Fine." Roxas muttered, going to the refrigerator._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"Fine." Roxas pulled money out of his pocket.

"Really?" Kuki asked in surprise. "Thanks Teme!" She smiled. Roxas smiled back and paid for a cherry smoothie. Kuki slurped away happily. Wally glared at Roxas...

"Kooks?" Wally asked. The girl didn't seem to hear him. "Kuki?" He said louder. She looked up and their eyes met. "Can I talk with you?" He asked. Kuki looked at Roxas then nodded. Roxas watched as the two disappeared around the corner.

"What the hell is that?" Wally yelled when they were out of ear shot. Kuki's eyes widened in anger.

"ME?" She asked. "you're CLEARLY enjoying your little relationship with all the other girls in the world." Kuki pointed out. "Like last night!" She said angrily. Wally stopped his eyes wide.

"But what did it matter?" He asked. Kuki cringed in hurt. "It's a fake relationship." He said. "Yuki wasn't around so I was free to do what I wanted." Wally said. "I was actually looking for you after that." Wally said. "I sent a text." He spoke calmly. "THEN I lost my phone..."

Kuki looked up.

"What did the text say?" She asked angrily.

"That Yuki was all over me...stupid clingy bitch." Wally muttered.

"What about the break up text?" Kuki ignored Wally's language use.

"What? What break up text?" He asked.

"Where you broke up with me." Kuki refreshed his memory.

"Why would I need to send a break up text if the relationship was fake." Wally asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Kuki said.

"Kuki I never sent a break up text...I lost my phone." He stated. "Yuki said she would look for it in the girl's restroom." Wally said. "I tried following her to ask why it would be in there." Wally went on. "But she said 'no guys allowed'." Wally mimicked Yuki's high-pitched voice.

"Do you think Yuki sent the text?" Kuki asked, keeping her voice low.

"MAybe, and the one before that where you told me that you hated me?" Wally asked.

"The 1st night Yuki was there...I told her we were dating. I was texting you, Roxas spilled his grape juice." Wally flinched at the use of the other boy's name. "I went downstairs to see what happened." Kuki explained. "Mushi and Yumi don't know how to text, my mom was sleeping, my dad was at work, and Roxas and I were in the kitchen...Yuki..." Kuki trailed off.

"It has to be her." Kuki said. Wally was silent. "I'm so sorry." Kuki threw herself at Wally, holding him tightly. "I didn't know...I-I..." Kuk started crying without realizing it.

"Kuki..." Wally whispered. "I love you." He said.

"What?" Kuki's head shot up. His emerald eyes were glistening and he was blushing.

"Remember Kooks, we're in a 'relationship'." He reminded her.

"Oh, yeah." Kuki said. Wally blushed.

"I'll meet you back at the table." He said. "I have to use the restroom." He excused himself. He entered the boys bathroom and instantly went to the sink. He splashed water on his face to keep down his blush. He sighed and looked in the mirror. That cruddy girl...always messign with his emotions.

"I wonder if she likes me back." Wally said to himself. He DID wonder too...He wanted Kuki to love him. The he caught himself...he was in love with her...

She didn't know.

They were in a 'FAKE' relationship!

Wally gasped...He could use this to his advantage. If he wanted Kuki he basically had her in his hands already. NO guys would mess with her when they knew that he was 'dating' her...which meant he could move her closer so they could actually date.

"I'm dating Kuki Sanban." Wally said. So what if he made all of those kisses real? What if he actually put in his hidden affection when he hugged her. Wally slowly smiled. Kuki clearly had feelings...she let them out sometimes too. Like a few minutes ago in the hallway when she threw herself at him. She had put a lot of affection and love into that hug.

"I'M dating Kuki Sanban." He repeated more boldly. He smirked. "Roxy better watch it." He chuckled at the nickname he now gave Roxas.

* * *

Short chapter, but I'm busy dodging rocks being thrown at me.

ME: 3x4 fans it was JUST A KISS! AHH!

Fans: WE HATE BLUE2B!

ME: HEY WATCH IT...that was close to my head.

Please review what you think of Wally's thoughts...he DOES have Kuki.

* * *

POLL

There's a poll on my profile now...

Vote for which of my stories I should update faster...remember faster updates mean BETTER chappies! Please vote!

**_If you VOTE and REVIEW _**

**_Members: Added to my Favorites List and Mentioned Next Chappie_**

**_Non-Members: Mentioned Next Chappie_**


	7. Chapter 7

I'd like to thank everyone who voted for this story to be updated faster. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed very much! Also before the story:

Only Read If You Care

Have you ever posted something, not only a story...Like a Facebook post or twitter post...or ANYTHING! Well, have you? If you have than I BET you wanted feedback...you wanted to know someones thoughts on it...ANYONE! You wanted to see what they thought and how they reacted...

Well on FF here, there are a LOT of good stories out there, Authors BETTER than me...Stories BETTER than this one...and of course they might not have the greatest summary, it probably doesn't catch your interest...but does that mean you shouldn't give it a chance? Well does it?

Everyday I log on...I see that I have NEW reviews, NEW followers, and NEW favoriters...but other stories...What do they have? Well some have like 3 chappies and 50 reviews...GREAT FOR THEM! And others? Well they have like several chappies and only 3 reviews. It's sick and it's sad that some people will judge a WHOLE story because of the summary. 

Or if they previously read another story by the Author and didn't like it then they won't read the new story by the same author...

When I see that people enjoy my stories...I get a WARM, HAPPY, FUZZY, GOOD, NICE, PROUD feeling inside of me...but most of all I feel LOVED, NOTICED, and ACKNOWLEDGED.

Other writers who get less credit but still have AMAZING STORIES?

They feel COLD, SAD, BAD, and NOT proud...but most of all THEY FEEL LIKE A BAD WRITER! Guys I mean seriously! Are you really going to judge a story without reading it first? What the fuck happened to 'Don't judge a book by its cover' and stuff...? 

Why can't a normal person even spare a glance at something that doesn't seem interesting? Because we're like that, right? Exactly.

So please...next time if you CARE just give a story that wouldn't normally interest you...and read it. I read a new story about 1x362 and I actually enjoyed it! Even though I focus ALL of my attention on 3x4...I enjoyed that 1x362 story...and I followed it. I also wrote a comedy story...I SUCK at comedy, but I wanted to try it out...

So maybe we should give EVERYTHING a chance...if we care.

* * *

Roxas sat at the booth, blocking out everyone else...his mind was on Kuki...

What was she and Wally talking about RIGHT NOW?

How did she feel about the kiss? She had seemed perfectly unaffected by it when he did it.

Where will I be on her relationship list now? Did that kiss affect anything? Did it change how she felt about me? Will she not trust me to sleep in the same bed as her? Does she think I'll rape her? Does she-.

Roxas paused and took a deep breath. He looked up and immediately caught Yuki giving him a look of disgust.

"What?" He spat.

"Just remember who Kuki's best friend is." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Just remember who's boyfriend is who's." I fired back. Yuki left me alone after that. My sister is such a bitch sometimes. I see Kuki come back from around the corner and she sits next to Yuki. I frown. What did that bastard do to her? I sigh...it doesn't matter. Kuki isn't mine...she's his...she belongs to him...

Then again, girls aren't items...they don't BELONG to any one...

I sigh...if only Kuki never had moved. Then maybe she COULD be mine...maybe I would be dating her. Maybe we would have kids one day and then maybe-.

"Roxas are you okay?" I look up and me and Kuki lock eyes. I then pull her into my world of flashbacks.

* * *

**_"Roxas are you okay?" Kuki looked at the boy innocently. _****_He nodded, hurting inside. "Then why are you crying?"_**

**_"I'm not crying." Roxas said, puffing out his 10-year-old chest. Kuki folded her arms. _**

**_"You're mean, you're a liar!" She cried out._**

**_"Fine I am crying." Roxas didn't like seeing Kuki upset. "See?" Roxas opened his eyes wide and Kuki watched another tear slip out._**

**_"But why?" Kuki asked. "You don't really have a reason to cry, right?" She asked._**

**_"I'm going to miss you." Roxas chokes out._**

**_"ROXAS!" Kuki exclaims. "You said that it was illegal for you to do anything at all that involved me." Kuki stomped her foot. "And missing me involves me." Kuki pointed out._**

**_"Kuki I was lying." Roxas looked down. Kuki's jaw dropped. "I just didn't want you to know I liked you." It grew quiet._**

**_"Roxas?" Kuki asked, biting her lip._**

**_"Hm?" _**

**_"I like you too." Kuki whispered. _**

**_Yet another tear escaped from Roxas' eye._**

* * *

I looked into her eyes and she instantly tensed up. Yuki seemed to notice.

"Hey perv, stop staring ta my best friend like that. She has a boyfriend." Yuki said. "Right, Kuki?" Yuki seemed expectant. Kuki looked at Yuki then smiled.

"Right." She said. I watched Yuki frown immediately. "Is there something wrong with that Yuki?" Kuki asked, almost innocently. Yuki's eye twitched.

"Huh? Nope...no problem." Yuki said. "Hey Kuki, do you have your phone on you?" Yuki asked. Kuki pulled out her cell and handed it out her friend. "Thanks, I just want to see what LOVING text your SWEET boyfriend sends to you." Yuki smiled. I watch her press a few buttons. "Oh look a new unread text from Wally." Yuki said. "I guess you didn't check you messages recently." Kuki's eyebrows furred together. She opened it and instantly her face lit up.

"You're right Yuki!" Kuki turned the phone around so Yuki and I both could see it. The smile of triumph is wiped from my younger sister's face.

"I love you Kuki! I can't believe I took your virginity!" Yuki reads aloud. "FOR THE LOVE OF-!" She slams her head on the table.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Kuki asks. Yuki sighs.

"Yeah, it's just that..." Kuki seems ready to explode for some reason. I see my sister squeezes her eyes shut. "Wally's cheating on you!" Yuki yells out. Everyone at the table gasps. Kuki goes quiet. Than the bastard himself walks out.

"What did I miss?" He asks.

* * *

Kuki POV

Hearing the words come from Yuki's mouth actually affected me.

I KNOW!

I'm not really dating him...it's just to keep Yuki from seducing him or something. I think he stretched the truth a little far in that text too. I specifically told them to NOT bring sex into this fake relationship. So he will get yelled at later. So since Wally is such a good actor, I can be a good actress.

"YOU BASTARD!" I slam my palms flat on the table and stand to my feet. I look him in the eye and wink so he gets it. He plays along.

"Now what?" He yells.

"You-You cheater!" I cry out, getting attention from surrounding booths.

"WH-What are you talking about?" He asks, and he doesn't seem to be acting anymore.

"You freaking cheated on me!" I yell. I can hear people 'boo'-ing him and think that me and him are VERY convincing actors.

"No way in hell!" He yelled back.

"Well how would I know, you were dry humping 3 different girls last night!" I fire. Wally's eyes narrow and I now know that he isn't acting...I should've never brought it back up...I should have just dropped it...now I sound like a really girlfriend. I sound like a jealous girlfriend.

"Shut up." He silences me. My jaw drops. "Yeah I said it," He steps closer. "Now I want the truth Kuki." He looks me in the eye and I can tell that he's dead serious. "Who are you going to choose? You're best friend or your boyfriend?" The whole place is dead silent. Yuki stands up.

"I-..." I trail off, feeling tears spring to my eyes.

"Fine then...let the truth be known." Wally backs away. "Me and Kuki Sanban were FAKING the whole thing." He says. "I never loved her and...I never will." I choke back a sob...does he KNOW how much this hurts me?

* * *

Wally POV

Does she know how much this hurts me? I feel like I'm killing myself. I blink back tears, trying to act tough. But Roxy has to ruin everything.

"So does that kiss mean nothing then?" He calls out. Everyone gasps except me and Kuki.

"What kiss?" I call out in anger. "I thought you were her 'best friend'." I mimic Kuki.

"He's my best friend he's allowed to be here." Kuki spat. Yuki rolled her eyes and looked away, actually hurting on the inside.

"And I thought that you were her 'boyfriend'." That bastard spits. I growl deep in her throat. "So since the roles are switched and my sister isn't Kuki's best friend anymore...you are." Roxas says. "I'm her new boyfriend..." Everyone looks at Kuki in awe. Kuki looks down. I narrow my eyes to keep back cruddy tears.

"Bestfriend?" I say. "Or boyfriend?"

"I-I don't fucking know." Kuki cries out, running from Lime Ricky's. And now I have a very bad feeling in my gut...like I took it too far. Kuki NEVER curses unless she truly hurt. I watch that bastard 'boyfriend' of hers run after her. He-He could have her. I-I don't want her. I don't love her...she's a cruddy, stupid, ugly fucking girl!

That I'm now in love with.

* * *

Kuki POV

My feet pound against the pavement and I came feel hot tears streaming down my face. It's all over. I can't love Roxas...I LOVE Wally...but he...he clearly hates my guts! So he could screw himself! My vision becomes blurred and I just can't do it anymore. I stop running and feel two arms wrap around me. I instantly melt into Roxas' touch.

"He's an ass." He murmurs into my hair. "He NEVER deserve your affection, your love..." I block out his voice because he just reminds me too much of Wally...and the best thing is that there is NOTHING they have in common, so how does he remind me of Wally?

"KUKI!" He brings me back out. I then realize that the tears stopped. He had wiped them from my face with his jacket. I also realized how cold it was outside. I feel his hoodie get slipped of my head. He pulls up the hood and tightens it. He picks me up bridal style and I bury my face into his neck.

I don't want to face the world.

I don't want to face reality.

I don't want to face the truth.

I'm too scared to face Wally.

* * *

Very short chappie guys...sorry. But, remember if you guys vote for this story to get updated faster than this won't happen. The chappies will be longer and will come faster. The POLL goes down next week, it's on my profile guys, vote while you can! This story only has 2 votes, my leading story has 6 votes...

Please review!

Or please hold your fire!

3x4 fans prepare for the most romantic things in your life to make up for all of this Roxas/Kuki fluff. Next chappie we will see what Kuki thinks with her head cleared and we'll see how much Wally regrets his decision.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Here is an update for you guys! Sorry can't type much...VERY busy... *-***_

_**ALSO: People want to know what my little faces (*v* ^v^ ^-^ ~-~) mean...**_

_**Check my PROFILE, I explain the faces at the very bottom, of my profile.**_

_**WARNING: Sexual Activity, NO SEX (Cause I don't really write M Rated fics)**_

* * *

Kuki sat in bed squeezing a rainbow monkey. (Told at end of chappie)

She had been silent for the past few hours...the incident yesterday really seemed to upset her. Roxas stood outside the door, waiting for even the slightest sound. Yuki was down stairs making tea to calm her nerves. Roxas' eyes narrowed...it was ALL YUKI'S FAULT in the first place. If Yuki never came then the trip would'vew went perfectly...Kuki would've never gotten hurt...

...And Roxas would've never kissed Kuki...

Then again, maybe it was a good thing that Yuki had come. Kuki sighed and Roxas opened the door the door. Kuki looked up in alarm.

"H-Hey..." Roxas murmured.

"..."

"Are you okay?" He asked, inching closer and sitting at the foot of the bed. Kuki silent for a few minutes.

"Why?" She chokes out. "Why did he do it?" She cries. He climbs up the bed towards her and wras his arms around her protectivly. "I-I did nothing to him..." Kuki sobbed in Roxas' chest. "B-but he...he..." She just sobbed after that. Roxas rubbed her back, trying to comfort he as best as he could. What he actually wanted to do was kiss away her troubles, but he knew that it wasn't the right time.

"He didn't deserve you any way..." Roxas muttered.

"It's was fake." Kuki spat. "Didn't you hear him Roxas?" Kuki sounded cold hearted. "He told EVERYONE!" She yelled. "Our relationship was never real!" Kuki cried out. "He never loved me!" Kuki sobbed out. Roxas felt bad...

"But you loved him." Kuki stayed silent. "It's true isn't it?" Roxas' heart began to swell with anger, sadness, and jealousy. "You loved him SOOOOO much, didn't you cookie?" Kuki tensed up. Roxas knew it wasn't the time to let his anger out, especially on poor, hurt Kuki.

"Wh-What?" Kuki squeaked.

"You KNEW I loved you, this WHOLE time...fromt the time that I walked in at teh airport, you blushed cause you had hidden feelings, I saw you checking me out...what were you dong Kuki, huh? Were you playing with my head? Were you trying to bring back my emotions from when we were kids? HUH? Is that what you wnated Kuki? You wante dme to fall in love with you right? RIGHT!?" Roxas got off the bed and glared at Kuki. Kuki cowered in fear.

"N-No, that's not it..."

"Or maybe it's cause you decided that you wanted to be a little SLUT and date me behind Wally's back! I'm not a TOOL Kuki, I can't be used to help you out fo trouble and CARE for you if you SEEK it from that STUPID BLONDE BOY!" Roxas exploded.

"HE'S NOT STUPID!" Kuki yelled. "YOU ARE!" She yelled.

"Oh really?" Roxas stepped closer.

"REALLY!" Kuki stepped closer, they were practically nose to nose. "STUPID, is taking out all of your jealousy on the girl that you love because you think that she doesn't love you back!" Kuki cried. "STUPID, is falling in love with that SAME girl when you were kids and coming ALL THE WAY to AMERICA JUST to see HER!" Kuki yelled.

"How do you know I came for you?" Roxas sneered.

"Because you love me." Kuki spat angrily. It grew silent.

"I do." He said.

"I-I..." Kuki bit her lip.

* * *

Wally ran a hand through his blonde hair. He sighed...jogging past Kuki's house repeatidely wasn't helping him forget about his cruddy shelia...WAIT...the fuck? Did he just say 'HIS cruddy sheila?'...like she...belongs to HIM? Wally sighed, he was FULL of regret. He HAD to apologize.

He began to circle back towards Kuki's house. He was SO sorry...hopefully his Kooks would accept his apology...

He truly did LOVE her...he just thought that she didn't love him back. But when she actually ran out of Lime Ricky's yetserday, it proved that he hurt her...because she probably DID love him back. Wally saw her house and smiled...his girl was probably in here waiting for him.

* * *

"I-I..." Kuki bit her lip. "I love Wally." She said and the spark in Roxas' eyes faded. The fire in his heart extinguished. "But Wally's being an ass right now, so I'll have to forget about him." Kuki captured Roxas' lips with her own and the two began a long, passionate kiss. They both fell on the bed, kissing passionately. Roxas felt Kuki tug on his shirt.

* * *

Wally slowed to a walka nd turned up the Sanban's walk way and knocked softly on the door. He waited for five minutes. He knocked again, suddenly starting to panic...than paused...what reason did he have to panic? None.

He knocked softly. The door opened. Yuki's jaw dropped.

"W-Wally?" She asked. Wally smirked.

"Surprised?" He asked. Yuki's eyes narrowed and she growled.

"Fuck off, you're not wanted aroud here HEART BREAKER!"She yelled.

"If I reember correctly, it was YOU who sent all those text messages and tried breaking me and Kuki apart." Wally spat angrily. "You were in between us this whole time...so it was actually YOUR fault that her heart was broken." Wally pointed out. Yuki frowned.

"You were exposed to love me!" Yuki cried, stomping her foot.

**_(YUKI HATERS PREPARE!)_**

"I will NEVER love you." Wally spat. "You are a mean, evil little BITCH!" Wally spat. "NO ONE likes you and you took advantage of KUKI! You tried to split us up!"

"But-."

"SHUT UP YUKI! Shut your trap! NO ONE cares about what you have to say..." Wally muttred. "NO ONE cares about you, cause NO ONE likes you...YUKI...your names may pbe pronounced like 'YOU-KEY', but you're whole self is just 'YUCKY!" Wlaly spat. "Now if you excuse me, I have to stop this chaos that you produced before it gets out of hand." Wally pushed past her.

"Wally-." Yuki forced out.

"WHAT?" He growled.

"Roxas is up there right now." Wally's eyes widened.

"S-So?" He stuttered.

"It's been awful quiet." Wally spun and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked in panic. His eyes wide.

"I-I'm posotive." Kuki murmured, eyes full of sadness. "Please Roxas...I-..." Roxas pulled his shirt off and Kuki continued kissing him. They rolled over and Kuki found her shirt being tugged on. "T-Take it off." She mumbled. Roxas happily did so. They continued kissing, then Roxas abrubtly pulled away.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"H-Hear what? Kuki panted.

"Like...yelling?" Roxas questioned.

"Um...no?" Kuki leaned up to peck his lips once more and he returned to kissing her.

* * *

Wally thundered up the stairs.

"PLEASE KUKI..." He muttered. "Don't go and do something stupid...PLEASE GOD, Kuki don't." He turned the corner and ran into a door. He threw it open.

"HEY!" He opened his eyes and gasped. "WALLY go away!" Mushi threw a rainbow monkey at his head and the blonde ducked. Yumi (Yuki's younger sister) threw another, which hit him in the groin. He groaned and fell to his knees.

"Sorry ya cruddy sheila's I thought this was Kuki's room." He groaned in pain. Yum folded her arms and Mushi tapped her foot.

"Does this LOOK like Kuki's room?" Mushi snapped.

"No it doesn't, does it?" Yumi asked. Wally turned and ignored the little girls. He ran back down the hall and turned the corner...there was Kuki's room...right there. He sped down the hallway. And gripped the door knob. He listened softly...there was the rustling of blankets and he coud hears soft sounds. He gulped and threw the door open.

* * *

"R-Roxas?" Kuki whispered.

"Y-Yeah?"" Came the reply as the boy planted small kisses all over her neck.

"I'm nervous." Kuki whispered.

"I am too." Roxas said, he looked and they locked eyes. He leaned in for another kiss.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Roxas and Kuki rolled seperate ways. Wallly stood in the doorway. Hurt was displayed all over his face. Tears burned at his eyes and he blinked them back. He bit his lip, drawing blood. Blood rushed through his veins and his heart...it hurt. His eyes narrowed and his nose burned. His throat was suddenly dry and itchy and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"W-Wally." Kuki went to move and knocked her ORANGE rainbow monkey off of the bed.

"No." Wally turned and ran asfast as he could out of the room. Roxas froze...It was all his fault.

* * *

MONTH 2 (I think they were staying for 3 months)

"I hoped that you enjoyed your Summer students, because the halls of this hih school are clearly filled with the laughter and chatting of students." The princables voice boomed over the speakers all throughout the school.

"Abby know she did." Abby walked down the halls her long braid swishing behind her. Kuki nodded. The two girls turned the corner and ran smack into a boy. Abby stumbled back and Kuki fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Kuki squeaked.

"O-Oops, I'm so sorry!" Kuki looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes. Kuki blinked a few times, then noticed that the boy had extended his hand to her.

"Oh...it's okay." Kuki let him help her up, then rubbed imaginary dust off of her leg. Abby studied the boy.

"You seem new around here..." She finally said.

"What? Huh?" The boy looked up. "Oh-Oh yeah." He said. "I-I just moved from Pittsburgh."

"Pitrsburgh...Pennsylvania?" Kuki asked. The boy nodded.

"Not a lot of peeople know where it's at." He confessed. "But they should be cause-.

"Pennsylvania had a HUGE part in the French and Indian War, because both the French and English wanted the area in it and the Indians decided to give it to the-."

"Abby thinks she undertsands." Abby cut Kuki off. "The Pittsburgh Steelers?" She raised an eyebrow toward steh boy. He nodded, throwing a wierd look towards Kuki.

"S-Sorry." Kuki blushed crimson. "Honors History." She held up her book. The boy nodded and gave a small smile.

"I'm Danny." He held out his hand. Kuki shook it with a smile. She then caught herself looking into her saphire colored eyes...they were such a deep blue that it made her want to...cry. He also had black hair and a friendly smile.

"Abby." The girl shook Danny's hand and then since Kuki seemed frozen... "And this is my friend Kuki." The Asian snaeppd out of the blue-eyed-trance and blinked a few times. The bell rang.

"Oh rainbow monkey!" Kuki shouted. "We're going to be late!" She grabbedAbby's hand and pulled the girl off. Danny looked after them until they turned the next corner, then shrugged it off and jogged to his next class.

* * *

"Where's Nigel?" Kuki wondered.

"He's...in the restroom." Hoagie said. "Hey...can I have your sandwhich?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm on a diet anyway." Kuki handed the food over to the America, who happily ate it.

"Diet?" Abby asked. "Gurl, you too skinny to be on a diet." She pointed out. Kuki giggled.

"No I'm not, I just-. Hey isn't that Danny?" Kuki pointed across the cafeteria. Abby looked up.

"Oh it sure is..." She said. "I wonder if he has somewhere to sit." Abby wondered. Hoagie's eyes widened.

"Do you have a...ya know..." Hoagie said, through a mouthful of Kuki's sandwhich. "Crush on him?" Hoagie swallowed the food noisly.

"Ew, no way." Abby said. "Abby has her eyes on someone else." She said. Hoagie's eyes widened even more, then he seemed to be in deep thought...then he blushed and continued eating. Abby stood up and left the table, walking over to Danny.

"I wonder what's taking Nigel so long." Kuki wondered again.

"I don't know." Hoagie gulped down his milk... "Eh...Kuki, can I have your milk?" He asked. Kuki smiled.

"Sure, I got the wrong kind anyway." She pushed over her milk and the boy happily gulped it down. Abby came back.

"Guys, Dann's going to be eating with us today." She said proudly.

"Who?" Nigel finally sat down at the table.

"Eh...heh heh." Danny used a hand rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"This is Danny, he's new and he's gonna sit with us today." Abby said. "Take a seat." She offered Danny. He grinned and looked over by Kuki.

"You can sit here." Kuki smiled and he returned with an actual smile. The group began to eat and everyone was happily chatting.

"Nigel can I have your...lunch?" Hoagie asked.

"Hoagie you've had enough." Nigel said.

"Here pal, you can have mine." Danny slid his tray over to Hoagie.

"Seriously?" Hoagie's eyes got wide.

"Seriously." Danny smiled. Kuki giggled and realized that she was staring into Danny's eyes again, but he wasn't looking at her, he was still smiling at Hoagie. Kuki snapped out of his gaze before he noticed. He looked at her suddenly.

"What's your boyfriend's name?" He asked. Kuki almost choked on her diet soda. She spit it all over the table.

"There Hoagie, eat that." Nigel pointed.

"B-Boyfriend?" Kuki asked...

"Yeah." Danny said non-chalantly. Kuki's eyes widened. The table grew quiet as everyone remembered the incident fo last month.

"Isn't it Roxas?" Hoagie burst out accidentally.

"No, where not dating." Kuki said quickly.

"You're not?" Said a voice filled with sarcasm. "I didn't notice." Everyone turned to see Wally standing there. He walked over and pulled up a chair between Kuki and Danny. Danny cringed. Wally scooted closer to Kuki. He leaned very close and they were practically cheek to cheek as he whispere dinto her ear in a husky voice.

"Cause last time I check he fucked you." Kuki blushed deeply.

"But..."

"Sh." Wlaly whispered in her ear. "We don't want anyone to find out...not here." He said. He pulled away. "Can I talk to you, Kuki?" He said aloud. Kuki nodded and the two left the table. Danny looked after them in disgust, but no one saw this.

* * *

"I love you." Kuki whispered as her back hit the wall and Wally kissed her. His arms were on either side of her, stopping her from escaping. He pulled back after a few seconds.

"You were naked-."

"We didn't do anything though." Wally backed away from her.

"How can I believe you?" He looked into her eyes and Kuki broke down, suddenly crying.

"Because...I love you." She looked up into his eyes. "And you HURT me, so I was drived towards comfort...and Wally...to be honest...YOU weren't there." She said softly. "Roxas was."

"So...you decided that you would have sex with him?"

"We didn't HAVE sex..." Kuki said. "We were kissing." She pointed out.

"Whatever, I had come to apologize and you were there naked and rolling around." He spat angrily.

"Do it again." Kuki whispered.

"Do what?" Wally sneered.

"Yell at me..." She whispered.

"What for?" He yelled.

"Just DO it." She said. She got no response. "Do it you fucking bastard!"

"Don't you DARE call me that!" he walked up to her and placed his arms on either side of her again. "You can't talk! Playing with my mind when we were kids, then suddnely this fucking douche shows up and is supposedly NOTHING to you, then you want to play with my head soem more so you AGREE to be my FAKE girlfriend!" Wally yelled, his face getting red. "And if THAt wasn't enough then you want to play along with me, let me fake kiss your neck. Then tell me it's 'OKAY' when I accidnetally actually kiss your neck. I don't want to fucking hear it Sanban." He screamed. "I don't!"

"So what?" Kuki blinked.

"SO FUCKING WHAT?! Is that all you have to say? Kuki, you KNEW...you fucking KNEW!" Wally yelled, hsi eyes were watery.

"Knew what?" Kuki bit her lip.

"That I LOVE YOU! I love you Kuki!" He screamed, placing his head on her shoulder...it was silent...then Kuki could feel the wetness on her shirt...She slowly brought her arms up behind his back and wrapped them around his upper body.

"And...and I love you too Wally." She softly cried. "I loved you so much that I thought you were actually playing that 'boyfriend' part a little TOO well." Kuki cried. "I sometimes thought we WERE actually dating." She whispered. "And sometmes I thought that you NEVER would love me."

Wally sniffled a few times.

"And sometimes..." Kuki whispered. "I'd think of you...and me..." Kuki squeezed her eyes shut. "Together forever." Wally suddenly took a deep breath in and sobbed. Kuki smiled softly through her tears.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Bitch." Wally muttered. "Yuki's a real bitch." He said. Kuki giggled and he pulled back.

"I know." She said.

"Then why were you guys ever friends?" Wally asked. Kuki shrugged.

"Guess I was desperate." She muttered. It grew awkwardly silent...

"So you're still a virgin right?" Wally asked.

"Y-Yeah." Kuki stuttered. It once again grew silent. "I promise we didn't do anything...he didn't even get that far because I guess you were yelling at Yuki downstairs?" Kuki guessed.

"Yeah." Wally admitted sheepishly.

"He heard you and stopped, he asked me if I heard yelling and I said no...so we kept going." Kuki whispered. Wally's hands clenched into fists and Kuki heard his knuckles crack.

"He didn't...touch anywhere below right?" He asked darkly. Kuki's eyes widened.

"No." She said quickly. "I would NEVER let any-."

"What does this mean?" Wally looked up into her eyes and Kuki lost her breath... "For us..." Wally went on.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Kuki gulped softly.

"Re-re..."

"Relationship wise?" Kuki asked, feeling herself blush.

"Yeah." Wally said, his throat feeling dry.

"I guess we're back we're we started." Kuki said softly.

"So best-."

"Your my boyfriend and Yuki's..." Kuki shivered. "The SISTER of my best friend." She giggled and laced her fingers with Wally. The blonde smiled and pulled the girl closer.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I'm SO sorry." He said.

"I get it." Kuki giggled. The two walked down the hallway.

"Oi, Kuki?" Wally asked.

"Hm?"

"Did you really think of us being together forever?" He asked. Kuki smiled softly, leaning into him more.

"Of course I did." She whispered.

* * *

_**What will Roxas do when he finds out? SO MUCH DRAMA in ONE CHAPTER!**_

_**Jade: **__**Oh shit! **_*Head explodes*

_**Wally: Oh SHIT! Too much DRAMA for JADE!**_

_**Any who: GUYS this is my FAVORITE STORY! That I'm currently writing besides Monarchs...I haven't got the hang of Unfinished Business yet...but I will.**_

_**YOU HAVE TO VOTE ON THAT POLL GUYS! This story has the LEASt amount of votes.**_

_**Monarchs: 11 votes**_

_**Unfinished Business: 4 votes**_

_**Bestfriend or Boyfriend: 3 votes**_

_**-Jade *v* ^v^ ~v~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**WOW, No update since last month? I sowwy!**_

_**I was very busy with my 20 million other current stories...lol, I'm killing myself, aren't I? I know I am...depressed...just like Roxas will be soon...**_

* * *

Roxas had EVERYTHING perfect. He placed two roses in a glass vase that he spent 2 hours cleaning perfect. He set the vase back perfectly in the center fo the table. He stooped down and pulled the table-cloth so the wrinkles went away. He dusted off Kuki's seat and lit the candles all around the room. He switched the light off. Kuki would be home ANY moment now.

He waited 5 minutes...the door knob jingled and Kuki entered.

"Roxas! We have to ta-." Kuki choked. "Wh-What?" Sh looked around the room in surprise. Roxas stood in the center of the room with his hands behind his back. He smiled.

"Good evening Cookie." He smiled. Kuki frowned softly, feeling VERY guilty. "I-I made dinner!" He exclaimed. Kuki was about to interrupt, but Roxas rushed from the room, coming back with rottiseree chicken and white rice with gravy. He came back with a bottle of wine and poured it. "I know we're kind of young, but tonight's special." Roxas said. "I want to tell you something"

"But-." Roxas rushed from the room, causing Kuki's heart crush...he did ALL of this? Roxas ran back in the room and formally led Kuki to her seat, pulling the chair out and pushing it back in when she sat. Kuki took a deep breath...this was going to be SO HARD.

* * *

"Is it good?" Roxas asked in a worried tone.

"It's wonderful." Kuki half lied. She couldn't tell...it tasted like saw dust in her mouth...even her SPIT tastes gross in her own mouth. She frowned and scooted her chair out.

"Done?" Roxas asked.

"Y-Yeah." Kuki said.

"Great!" Roxas clapped and ran over to push Kuki back into her seat. "Wait here!" He ran from the room and Kuki sighed, wondering what ELSE he could do to make her feel bad for what she was about to say. He rushed back in the room with his guitar. Roxas was VERY good at playing guitar. He could sing too! He had a band back in Japan, Kuki remembered.

"I-I wrote this earlier." Roxas explained. "When you were at school, I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Roxas pulled his guitar strap over his chest and smiled. He paused and took a deep breath, he began playing.

"It's been a long time,

Yeah it's been a while

It's been a few years

Since I've seen you're smile

An oh...it makes me feel so warm.

It's been so long since 

So long since we were kids

I can remember we'd bonk each other

on the heads, and oh...it makes me feel so warm."

Kuki's eyes locked with Roxas' and she couldn't look away...he wrote this..for HER! Kuki felt a tear slip out and she quickly swatted it away, knowing that Roxas had already seen it. Roxas took another breath before continuing his tune.

"I swear I think about you

Maybe all day all year

I love when you look at me

Even if you glare!

I swear...I feel so warm

I promise I'll always love you

And love is a word that's strong

I promise you my decision is right

Loving you could never be wrong

I swear...I feel so warm..."

Roxas began playing his guitar quickly and Kuki could feel the electric instrument building to such an intensity that her heart pounded with both sadness, guilt, and thrill.

"But you gotta!

Understand! Understand!

I'm the only one you see!

Understand! Understand!

You're the only one on for me!

I PLAN! I PLAN!

To live for you!

I PLAN! I PLAN! 

I love you!"

Kuki's heart completely shatter at Roxas' last words and the guitar's sound stopped. The room went quiet. Kuki swallowed.

"So?" Roxas asked.

"I-I loved it." Kuki said, her throat feeling tight.

"I love you." Roxas said.

"I..." Kuki felt tears building up in her eyes...she didn't want it to have to be this way...Roxas was such a kind person...he never meant any harm...it wasn't his fault! He shouldnt be the one getting hurt! Kuki felt her chest tighten up and she choked out a sob. Roxas'eyes widened.

"K-Kuki are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone. He rushed over to her, dropping his guitar at once. He patted Kuki;s back as she sobbed, but not ONCE did she look him in the eye...she coudln't bring herself to look in those eyes filled with love, care, passion, worry...it was too hard.

"R-Roxas..." Kuki mumbled.

"What is it Cookie?" He asked.

"I-I'm so sorry." Kuki mumbled into his jacket as he hugged her.

"Sorry?" He asked in surprise. "You have no reason to be sorry." He explained. "Kuki, you've made my life into the best life EVER!" HE exclaimed. "I live everyday JUSt for YOU!" He said. "I LOVE you!" He said. "And I'll ALWAYS be there for you." He mumbled into her hair. Kuki took a shaky breath.

"N-No matter what?" She sniffled. Roxas forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Always." He repeated. "No matter WHAT." Kuki pulled back and she leaned to kiss him on the lips once.

"I-I can't be with you." She said softly. Roxas is quiet. He scoots away from Kuki and looks at his feet. Kuki's breathing is shaky still. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered. Roxas stays quiet.

"I love you Kuki." Roxas stands and leaves the room. Kuki looks after him sadly...

* * *

Kuki wakes up to loud thumping and opens her door to see Mushi and Yumi jumping up and down the halls.

"What are you two DOING?" Kuki complains.

"We're having-!"

"FUN!" Yumi finishes for Mushi as she trips and the two girls giggle loudly.

"Well have fun more quietly." Kuki groans.

"We can't!" Mushi shouts.

"Why not?" Kuki gains a headache.

"We're celebrating!" Yumi jumps up.

"celebrating what?" Kuki snaps.

"Roxas is gone!" Mushi smiles.

"G-Gone?" Kuki is wide awake now... "A-As in-."

"He's back in Japan now!" Yumi explains. "He left last night when everyone was sleep, he left us a note." Mushi nods. Kuki's heart speeds up...oh shit. It was her fault! HER fault! HER FAULT! Kuki slams the door and walks back to he rbed...he heart hurts again...

"Roxas..." Kuki falls onto her bed and curls up in a ball. "Wally." She whispers before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Don't jump on me please..._**

**_I KNOW it was rushed and it was a VERY short chappie, I've written one shots onger than that...but I haven't updated so i wanted to give you guys something, PLUS this story LOST the poll, so chappies will be shorter I guess...but not THIS short...lol_**

**_-Review please?_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Kuki POV

I can't believe it...and it's my fault, isn't it?

I sit on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. Yuki left over an hour ago. She had come in to talk to me...an I snapped on her. I called her dirty names, and insulted her...I almost ruined our 'friendship'...or what was left of it. Wally's been calling all day. I turned my phone this morning. He's getting rather annoying...worried or not. It's practically HIS fault that Roxas is gone...being so damn hot! Is it wrong fall in love with Wally? IS IT! I tug on my hair and drown myself in my own tears.

I just can't believe that Roxas is...gone.

I admit I sort of liked him...even after me an Wally had that steamy encounter in the hall...and now...he's gone. I close my eyes and concentrate, thoughts of Roxas flood my head.

"Good, now you're all mine." Kuki felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her slender waist and felt herself get pulled back into a familiar chest.

Kuki's stomach got warm and she felt like a slut...having Wally as a boyfriend, yet fantasizing about Roxas. She felt more tears slip out and started to cry all over again.

"It's okay cookie...it's okay." Kuki looked up and through tears she made out Roxas staring down at her.

"Ro-Roxas..." Kuki choked out.

"Let's go home." Roxas said.

"No,"Kuki said numbly. "I...I wanna talk to Wally." Kuki looked down, hurt clouding in her eyes.

"Is that him?" Roxas pointed to the Aussie as he grinded his hips against one of the blondes. Kuki nodded quickly as she looked. "He doesn't want to talk to you." Roxas said. Kuki felt the older boy grab her hand and pull her through the crowd towards the door.

Kuki's breathing came out shaky...why did life have to be so difficult?

"Where'd you learn that?" Roxas sipped his juice.

"Wally." Roxas' glass crashed to the ground.

"Crap." Roxas stooped down to pick up the remains of the glass and threw them in the garbage. Kuki watched, wide-eyed. "Sorry." Roxas looked at her. It took Kuki a few seconds to react.

Kuki sighed and sat up. She grabbed for her cell and turned it on. She quickly dialed Wally's number. He answered before the first dial one even finished.

"Kooks?" His voice made her stomach even warmer than before. Her throat dried up. It was hard to swallow. She had to tell him...it was a test...a test to see if she...felt it. "Kooks, are you there? Are you alright? Do I need to come over there?" The fact that he was so worried made it even worse. Did she feel the same?

"Why do you put up with it...?" Roxas asked, catching Kuki's half glass of grape juice that she slid towards him.

"Because..." Kuki closed her eyes and swallowed. "I love him." Kuki breathed. It was true and Kuki knew it. With every single fiber in her body, every single cell, every beat of her heart she knew that she loved Wally.

"Wally?" Her voice cracked.

"Oh thank god you okay Kuki." Wally breathed in relief. Kuki's throat tightened up and she felt tears stream down her face.

"Wally?" Kuki asked again.

"What's wrong Kooks? Wally asked.

"I-..." Kuki paused and closed her eyes.

"Roxas-."

"Goodnight, Cookie." He stood up abruptly and left the kitchen. Kuki sat there...did Roxas...like her?

"What is it Kooks?" Wally was anxious.

"I-..." Kuki hiccupped and opened her eyes.

"Kuki!" Roxas said in alarm. "Stop it!" He yelled. "I...I wouldn't date you...cause you're my friend." He said. "We're best friends...right? Now we are? Right?" He asked. "And you're not hot, cause it's wrong to call girl's that...they aren't a freaking meal." Roxas spat. "Kuki...you're beautiful." He said softly. "You are...very beautiful...the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."Roxas said. "But Kuki...If...I had the chance...if you actually want to...if you loved me as much as I love you right now-." Kuki blushed scarlet...he just confessed his love for her! "-Then, yes...I'll date you until you stop loving me." Roxas said.

"Roxas..." Kuki breathed. "Did you basically just say-."

"Yeah, I love you." Roxas said. "But I can't have you, you're not mine...you're Wally's." Roxas spat the Aussie's name. "And you don't feel the same way either." He said.

"Roxas..." Kuki said numbly.

"But I mostly can't date you because I'm your best friend and it'd be weird." He put it out. The room got silent for a few minutes and Kuki closed her eyes.

Kuki's eyes widened in realization...Roxas didn't want her! God...he loved her, but he was continuously pushing her away so that Wally could have her! He wanted them two to be happy together...the whole time!

"Kuki!? Are you okay Kooks?"

"Wally?" Kuki asked, her voice bold.

"Please just tell me." Wally said.

"I love you!" Kuki cried, her stomach felt as if i were on fire...no because of Roxas, but because of Wally...Roxas WANTED them two together. Roxas left so that Kuki could realize her true feelings! Kuki smiled, as tears of happiness poured down her face. She giggled.

"Th-That's ALL?" Wally asked. "I love you too, and you know it Kooks." Kuki could tel he was smiling. "Now do you mind telling me what this all is about?" Kuki bit her lip and smiled.

"It's a long story..." Kuki giggled and cried at the same time.

"I'll come over than, eh?" Wally spoke. Kuki nodded. Kuki hung up and that huge weight was off of her shoulders for once. She smiled...she was ready to face reality.

* * *

**_Sorry, if the ending was SUCKISH, but that's how most of my endings are...JK! I loved this story SO much! I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, even if it was only once. I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed the story! I love everyone! I'm so happy this story was a success! _**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) _**

**_P.S.- If you liked Roxas in THIS story, then you'll LOVE Jase in my story Monarchs! Get to reading guys, that's my most reviews, followed, and favorited story...you can NOT miss it! _**


End file.
